


"(Don't fear) The Reaper" [SPN Jukebox]

by PollySPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollySPN/pseuds/PollySPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O título explica alguma coisa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"(Don't fear) The Reaper" [SPN Jukebox]

 

_All our times have come_   
_Here but now there're gone_   
_-_   
_Todos os nossos tempos chegaram_   
_Aqui mas agora existe se foram_

 

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo estou tranqüilo. Pela primeira vez, desde que eu era criança, eu descanso minha cabeça em paz, sem sonhos, pesadelos, angústias, medos e incertezas.  


 

_Seasons don't fear the reaper_   
_Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain_   
_We can be like they are_   
_Come on, baby_   
_Don't fear the reaper_   
_Baby, take my hand_   
_Don't fear the reaper_   
_We'll be able to fly_   
_Don't fear the reaper_   
_Baby, I'm your man_   
_-_   
_As estações não temem a Morte_   
_Nem o vento, o sol ou a chuva_   
_Nós podemos ser como eles_   
_Venha, baby_   
_Não tema a Morte_   
_Baby, segure minha mão_   
_Não tema a Morte_   
_Nós seremos capazes de voar_   
_Não tema a Morte_   
_Baby, eu sou seu homem_

 

Pensando bem, não há razão para temer nada. Eu não preciso temer nada. Todos os medos, receios, dores e sofrimentos eu tive e vivenciei em minha curta e miserável vida. Eu vivencio a dor desde que eu me entendo por gente. Então deixar isso aqui não vai ser de todo ruim. Pelo contrário eu acredito que será algo libertador. Pela primeira vez eu tenho a mais absoluta confiança que eu estarei seguro.  


 

_Valentine is done_   
_Here but now they're gone_   
_Romeo and Juliet_   
_Are together in eternity_   
_Romeo and Juliet_   
_Forty thousand men and women everyday_   
_Like Romeo and Juliet_   
_Forty thousand men and women everyday_   
_Redefine happiness_   
_Another forty thousand comin' everyday_   
_We can be like they are_   
_Come on, baby_   
_Don't fear the reaper_   
_Baby, take my hand_   
_Don't fear the reaper_   
_We'll be able to fly_   
_Don't fear the reaper_   
_Baby I'm your man_

_-_   
_O namoro está morto_   
_Aqui mas agora eles se foram_   
_Romeo e Julieta_   
_estão juntos na eternidade_   
_Romeo e Julieta_   
_40 mil homens e mulheres todo dia_   
_Como Romeo e Julieta_   
_40 mil homens e mulheres todo dia_   
_Redefinem a felicidade_   
_Outros 40 mil chegando todo dia_

_Nós podemos ser como eles_   
_Venha, baby_   
_Não tema a Morte_   
_Baby, segure minha mão_   
_Não tema a Morte_   
_Nós seremos capazes de voar_   
_Não tema a Morte_   
_Baby, eu sou seu homem_

 

Meu pai e minha mãe estão seguros. Eu tenho que acreditar nisso, senão eu não poderei enfrentar isso. Meu irmão também está. Ele sempre foi a pessoa mais generosa que eu conheci, sempre pronto a ajudar, então ele também está seguro. Onde quer que eles estejam, eles estão seguros, sei que estão. Então eu também estarei, e se por misericórdia de quem quer seja, eu puder encontrá-los uma única vez, eu então terei a certeza que nada foi em vão. Tudo que eu fiz, valeu a pena. Tudo que eu desejei valeu a pena. Então eu não tenho nada a temer. Não preciso temer essa força poderosa e constante que sempre me acompanhou. Basta que eu a aceite e a receba. Basta que eu pare de lutar contra Ela. E Ela vai me encontrar, de um jeito ou de outro Ela vai me encontrar e levar. E quando Ela me achar, eu não vou mais ficar apavorado, eu vou ficar aliviado. Porque eu terei a certeza que pra onde Ela me levar eu estarei melhor do que agora.  


 

_Love of two is one_   
_Here but now they're gone_   
_Came the last night of sadness_   
_And it was clear that she couldn't go on_   
_And the door was open and the wind appeared_   
_The candles blew and then disappeared_   
_The curtains flew and then he appeared_   
_-_   
_O amor de duas pessoas é um_   
_Aqui mas agora eles se foram_   
_Veio a última noite de tristeza_   
_e estava claro que ela não devia continuar_   
_E a porta estava aberta e o vento entrava_   
_As velas sopraram e então desapareceram_   
_As cortinas voaram e então ele apareceu_

 

Eu sinto que Ela está vindo. Sinto que cada vez mais Ela está próxima. E depois de tudo que vivi, senti e presenciei, eu sei que não adianta lutar contra. Ela vem pra todos nós. Lutar não significa nada nesse sentido. Meu irmão lutou bravamente contra Ela várias vezes, meu pai também, meu pai se revoltou inúmeras vezes contra Ela, minha mãe foi levada por Ela cedo demais. Mas em todos os casos, Ela chegou e os levou. E hoje eu acredito e sinceramente espero que Ela os levou porque eles eram bons demais. Eles ficariam melhores no lugar para onde Ela os levou. Mesmo meu irmão. Mesmo com tudo que ele viveu e fez. Mesmo assim. Eu sei que ele está num lugar melhor do que aqui onde todas as angústias e sofrimentos, de toda forma possível e imagináveis, o assolava mais que tudo. Nem mesmo meu imenso amor por ele, que tantas que eu não soube mostrar, o ajudava a superar tanta dor. Ele muitas vezes tentava não demonstrar isso, mas eu sentia que ele sofria mais que tudo. Então eu acredito que ela o levou pra um local onde ele vive em paz, onde ele finalmente encontrou o que ele tanto buscava. E acreditando nisso, eu estou pronto pra ir. Eu só ficarei aqui, parado, esperando que Ela venha e me leve. Eu sei que eu mereço também estar em paz. Quando Ela me levar eu não estarei perdendo nada, porque o que eu tinha de mais precioso eu já perdi há muito tempo. Então venha. Venha me pegar. Eu não lutarei mais.  


 

_Saying don't be afraid_   
_Come on, baby_   
_And she had no fear_   
_And she ran to him_   
_Then they started to fly_   
_They looked backward and said goodbye_   
_She had become like they are_   
_She had taken his hand_   
_She had become like they are_   
_Come on, baby_   
_Don't fear the reaper_

  
_Dizendo não tenha medo_   
_Venha, baby_   
_E ela não sentia medo algum_   
_E ela correu até ele_   
_Então eles começaram a voar_   
_Eles olharam para trás e disseram adeus_   
_Ela se tornou como eles_   
_Ele segurou a mão dele_   
_Ela se tornou como eles_   
_Venha, baby_   
_Não tema a Morte_

 

E eu a achei. Quer dizer, Ela me achou. E dessa vez a recebi sorrindo, sorrindo como há muito tempo não sorria. Quando Ela pegou minha mão, eu senti uma paz e liberdade como há muito tempo eu não sentia. Eu me entreguei completamente a Ela, sem medo, sem sofrimentos, sem arrependimentos. Eu sei que estarei melhor. Eu sei que Ela vai me levar pra um lugar que eu possa finalmente dizer: estou em casa. Eu, nesse exato momento, só desejo do fundo do meu coração que Dean tenha sentido a mesma paz e liberdade quando Ela o levou. Dean já a havia vencido tantas vezes, mas num determinado momento ele não conseguiu. E quando eu o vi pela última vez ele tinha o semblante em paz, então eu sei que Ela o levou pra um lugar tão maravilhoso quanto eu irei agora.  
  
Então eu não temo a Morte. Porque é Ela que me devolveu a alegria de poder estar em paz. Eu, Samuel Winchester, que venho vivendo em angústia, culpa, dores e tragédias ao longo de toda minha existência, estou aceitando do fundo do meu coração minha Morte. Meu último pensamento vai pra única pessoa a quem eu realmente quero que esteja tão bem quanto eu estou: "Dean, me perdoe por alguma coisa que eu não pude fazer por você". E assim, Ela me pegou pela mão, sorriu e me carregou.  
  
The End...

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA 1: Resposta ao desafio lançado por Det. Rood. sobre usar a trilha sonora de Supernatural pra escrever fics  
> NOTA 2: A música escolhida foi tocada no 12º episódio da primeira temporada (Faith). Eu amo o episódio, é um dos meus preferidos.  
> NOTA 3: Fic one shot, sem beta. Os erros são todos meus e de mais ninguém. E MAIS NOTAS EXPLICATIVAS SOBRE A FIC ESTÃO NO FINAL.  
> NOTA 4:.E mais uma vez: os personagens de Supernatural não me pertencem (infelizmente).. Eles foram criados pelo mestre, Eric Kripke. Eu não ganho um centavo com isso aqui. Eu só ganho satisfação pessoal e muita diversão. Além de exercitar minha imaginação, claro!  
> NOTA 5: Ok, eu sei que isso pode soar mórbido demais. Mas eu simplesmente adoro essa música. E eu não posso deixar de achar que quem a escreveu aceitava muito bem o lance da morte. Acreditava que ela era algo inevitável e que poderíamos contar sempre com ela. Não aceito em lance suicida, acredito somente que seja a aceitação de um fato. Apenas isso..  
> NOTA 6: Não pude colocar isso no início senão estragaria toda a fic. Mas aqui na fic Dean não fez pacto algum, ele apenas morreu durante seu trabalho. Na verdade ele não foi salvo pelo Reaper como mostrado em Faith. Dean morreu depois do choque no coração. Sam ficou sozinho.  
> NOTA 7: Eu não sei o que está havendo comigo que ando escrevendo muito sobre Sam ultimamente.. rsrs.. Eu juro que quando imaginei escrever essa fic, meu primeiro pensamento foi pro Dean e sua ida pro inferno, mas as palavras que aqui estão, fluíram (uma doideira total eu sei hehehe) e eu não pude mais controlar nada, Então ao invés de um POV Dean, saiu um POV Sam.. E eu confesso que o caçula me fascina muito, mesmo meu coração sendo totalmente tomado pelo mais velho.


End file.
